Jinchūriki's way
by twisteddeal
Summary: The life of Naruto Uzumaki, all the triumph and failure laid bare.


It is not meant for us to understand everything about this world. If we were to understand everything after all then we would all either be incredibly bored or incredibly mad, whichever one happens first.

This journal is in a sense here to make people understand why I did what I did and hell who I really am. My name in short is Naruto Uzumaki and I am one of the most hated men in the world. This is my story.

The story of a Human Sacrifice.

The real question now however is where do I begin? I could start at the moment of Sasuke's defection? Or perhaps the moment when I graduated? Yet the more I think on it the more I realize that none of those will work, no if you want to tell a story you must tell it properly and the only proper way is from the beginning.

The day I was born was a day that went down in the history books, and sadly not just because I was born but because of what happened that day actually in all probability you've already heard of it. You see during my birth the nine tailed fox attacked the village hidden in the leaves where both my father and mother where at. My father being the good Shinobi he was went out to fight against the fox. My mother gave birth to me and then went out to do the same.

Both died ironically enough and I a crying infant was chosen to hold the most powerful of the tailed beasts inside of me. The 4th Hokage sacrificed both himself and me to seal away the demon forever. The 4th as far as I know wanted me to be seen as a hero, as the child who saved them all and my very existence keep the fox at bay.

He had good intentions that much I can say, but good intentions in the hands of an idealistic fool mean nothing long term.

I was a Jinchūriki with all the baggage that went with it. I was hated, well hated is the wrong word the more I think on it.

I was despised. My earliest memory was of my caretaker in the orphanage being told that I wasn't allowed for adoption and to go in the closet away from the normal kids. It's entirely possible I have a few minor psychological problems because of that but then again I am no Psychologist.

That portion of my life is…painful in a way that I doubt any but those in my situation can understand. My only friend I had was an elderly man who had an entire village to run. Yet it's essential you know of it to understand why I am the way I am.

Imagine being despised since your first memory. Where all you knew since you were a small child was that there was something wrong with you and no one would tell you why. That even children your age would despise you because their parents told them to. Then after you imagine that then imagine a population well in the thousands hatting you.

It's very understandable if you take all of that in to realize why I was so clingy to the 3rd Hokage. He was after all the only man who showed me any hint of compassion when I was a child. It is also very understandable to realize that seeing everyone respect the third Hokage that being a child I realized that I wanted to be one as well, if not only to make the old man proud but also to make everyone respect me.

I suppose I was also an idealistic fool just like the 4th.

When I grew older and older I continued to try to make friends with the others that where my age, but none would give me the time or day. Even when I would try to help they would still hate me. I had hoped that when I started schooling in the academy I would be able to make new friends but that was a bust.

At that time I was old enough to enter the academy but only barely and since I was two years younger than all of them well it was difficult for me to focus much less make friends.

By then all of them where warned away from me and so they avoided me on a subconscious level even later on in life. After the first few days of class I simply stopped trying for their attention. I had decided being the young child that I was that I would show all of them up and then they would respect me.

It was of course during that same year that I was kicked out of the orphanage. I tried to find the 3rd Hokage but being the child at the time I had no idea where anything was at. I was lucky I managed to find a small food stall by the name of Ichirakus ramen shop with two kind souls in it. They fed me and helped me even find the Hokage tower.

Ever since then I've made sure to have at least one bowel of ramen per weak. I will never forget them that much is certain.

Whenever I managed to talk to the old man he managed to find a place that I could call home and it was conveniently close to the school.

Of course having missed a few days of school meant that I was hopelessly behind and the instructors they hated my guts for being well…me. In the end I flunked that year.

I got back at them however; after all pink dye is a pain in the ass to get rid of especially when it's on your hair.

* * *

_This is it the end of the first chapter. I don't have a beta but one would much be appreciated. Thank you for reading it means quite a lot to me._


End file.
